


Take The Dread Wolf by The Ear

by woodwind



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Knotting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodwind/pseuds/woodwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They will be sore and aching tomorrow, but for now he holds her, until she falls asleep in his arms. Written for the DA kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take The Dread Wolf by The Ear

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags!

She comes with two of his fingers in her cunt and three in her ass, writhing and whimpering, perfect, hot and ready and warm. Her body is slick with sweat, which pools in the curve of her back, runs down the delicate line of her calves. Solas smiles, smug, as he pumps his fingers a few more times, crooks them in the way she likes, watching as her thighs quiver and her moans turn into broken sobs. He rips three more savage orgasms from her, each layering as waves over the last, until she falls forward onto the bed, grasping the pillows in white-knuckled hands.

He sweeps her hair over her shoulder to bare her neck to his lips, his teeth, both arms coming around her belly, savoring each of her delicious sighs. She smiles at him from over her shoulder, eyes bright, heavy-lidded. Moonlight spills in from her open windows, glimmering all manner of shades, of emerald and blue, scarlet and gold, dappling their skin in its light. They recline on sheets of satin and silk, hand-embroidered with threads of silver, the only luxury she allows herself, though she could afford more.

"Solas," she sighs, one hand finding the curve of his cheek. She wiggles her ass against his cock, smiles wider when he groans. "Come inside me. Please. I will not have you fall asleep unsatisfied.”

He nuzzles her shoulder, pressing a grin against her skin. “Where would you like me to fill you?”

She rubs her ass against his cock again, biting her lip as though she were a maiden, though her eyes burn like coals. “You wicked girl,” he breathes, to which she laughs, tart like the dark cherries which she so loves. “Was this morning not enough to sate you?”

“Never. I could have your cock a hundred times a day and always want more.”

Solas kisses her, parts her lips with his tongue. “And I you. All of you.”

Slowly, he crawls off her back, hands sliding down her slick skin, impossibly smooth, even with the scars which mark her as the stars mark the sky. He fishes around the sheets for a bottle of oil, finds it and uncorks it with quick fingers. He pours a generous amount over his aching cock, knowing she will need it later, when he knots her, fills her beautiful body with his seed. The thought alone, though fresh from this morning, pulls a groan from his lips.

Lavellan huffs, spreads her thighs for him, arches her back. “Stop teasing me,” her hand reaches from beneath her to grasp him, pull him closer, until the head of his cock presses warmly against her asshole, and he laughs, shoos her hand away. He lays across her back, licking the point of her ear. He thrusts, long and slow, but doesn’t enter, not yet, not until she begs, until tears of sweet pleasure roll down her cheeks. He kisses said cheek, demurely, and then the other.

“Patience,” Solas chides, fingers fluttering up her belly, her breasts, seizing her nipples in a firm pinch. She keens, squirming, hands fisting tightly in the pillows, bows her head so that her nape is bare for him, the marks of his teeth already purpling there. He licks the rounded curve of her shoulder, tastes her sweat, salty on his tongue. “More?”

She moans when he conjures a line of frost up her spine, curses him in three languages when lighting crackles against her cunt. “Fuck me,” her voice has gone rough, parched like she’s been running for miles. “Solas. Fuck me. Please, please, please..!”

Though she can’t see it, his smirk is all teeth, gleaming in the moonlight. “How?”

She gnashes her teeth, tosses her hair. “Hard. Slow. Fast. I don’t care. All of it. Please, you complete and utter bastard, fuck me, fu-oh!”

He cuts her off with one slow plunge, the head of his cock slipping in with ease, stretching and filling, sinking in with measured grace. His long hands find her hips, thumbs digging into the well of her back, eyes sweeping all along her body. Her shoulders are quivering, hands ripping frantically into the sheets, the anchor sputtering wildly like a candle in the wind.

Solas groans, sighs, moans something under his breath, about her beauty or her body or both; about how perfectly her ass grips him, though he’s filled her again and again with his cock, ass and cunt both, and her mouth when she wishes it, praising her name like the gods he banished so long ago.

She bounces back against him, crushing against his pelvis, which he grinds into her in little rolling motions, until she’s cursing him again, breathless. He fists one hand into her hair, yanks her head up without tenderness, as he fucks into her two, three, four times, her ass slapping against his hips.

Sweat is pouring down his neck, dripping into the hollow of his throat, his otherwise pale face flushed from cheeks to the point of his ears. It takes every ounce of control to keep his voice level when next he speaks.“Is this how you wanted to be filled, vhenan? Do you wish for more?”

His only answer is a series of ragged sobs. He pulls her hair, hard enough to sting but not to truly hurt. “Yes,” she manages through clenched teeth, crying out when he allows a lick of fire to tease her clit.

His answering moan is a rumble of distant thunder. “Then you shall have it.”

Already he can feel the knot forming, gradually, each of his thrusts catching a little more on the pull out, until he can feel it popping wetly back in, each roll of his hips wrenching a moan from his lips and a scream from hers. A few more thrusts and finally the knot is too large to pull out, and he buries his cock in her ass as far as it will go, leaning down to drape himself across her back, his arms clasped tightly around her middle.

She wriggles against him, perfectly, which shoots the tingling in his spine out into every nerve, lighting brilliant waves of heat across his whole body, and he’s coming with a broken whimper, spilling into her pliant body until his testicles ache with the strain. His fingers find her clit, stroking brutally in hard little circles, and she’s coming, too, clenching around his knot, screaming his name into the pillows.

They collapse together, and he rolls her to her side, with his chest against her back, her thigh draped across his hip. His fingers dip into her slick cunt, drawing out her wetness across her thighs, letting her take his hand and sucking those same fingers into her mouth. She moans around his fingers, swirling her tongue around them like she would the head of his cock when she sucks him.

He kisses her, tastes her on her own tongue, her teeth biting sharply into his lower lip. She sighs, body liquid against him, her face flushed beautifully, down her neck and pert breasts. Solas buries his face in her neck, inhaling the scent of her, of both of them, as the throbbing in his cock gradually subsides, though it will be some time before the knot shrinks enough to pull away.

Her nails scrape lightly against his bare scalp, eyes closed, a dreamy smile on her lips. “Ar lath ma,” she whispers, and he answers in kind, sighing her name onto her skin. She whimpers quietly when he shifts his hips, rubbing inside her again, just the way she likes.

They will be sore and aching tomorrow, but for now he holds her, until she falls asleep in his arms.


End file.
